


Back in Berlin

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genital Piercing, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Pain, Painplay, Piercings, Public Masturbation, Sounding, Wanderlust, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written for theoverwatch kinkweek; day one / soundingHanzo already had his mind made up. He'd found a piercing shop accepting walk-ins nearby that was open until four in the morning. If he was getting his cock pierced it was now or never. There was just one thing he wanted to do before he met the needle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

The open dorm of the hostel he was staying in wasn't exactly the best place to be doing this, but Hanzo already had his mind made up. He'd found a piercing shop accepting walk-ins nearby that was open until four in the morning. If he was getting his cock pierced it was now or never. There was just one thing he wanted to do before he met the needle.

Hanzo didn't exactly have a lot of time for masturbation these days. If he wasn't traveling or sleeping he was planning the next place to travel, or trying to find a bed to sleep in.

He had spent weeks on the trans-Siberian railway drifting from car to car, watching the snow covered landscape pass by the windows. He had buried his face in his scarf during the Amsterdam winter, and in the asses of male prostitutes from time to time as well. He had watched spring come to life in Athens, green grass sprouting up around the ruins he frequented outside of the city. Now he was in Germany and, sure, he was sharing a room with sixteen others but he had to do this.

He took his pack out from the locker he'd been assigned and brought it to his bed. He unzipped it and pulled out handfuls of clothes, digging for the case at the bottom of the pack. It was a small case, hard leather with silver latches like the kind a musician might use to store an instrument.

Hanzo took it out and set it carefully on his bed. He tidied up his clothes, putting them back in the pack. Before returning the bag to his locker he retrieved lube from a side pocket, a few condoms fell to the floor as he took the tube out. He'd gather the condom's later, if he remembered. If not they were floor condoms now, left for some hostel dweller to find and use or throw away at will.

Now that he had all that he needed, Hanzo unbuckled his studded belt and slid his black jeans to his thighs. A long strand of hair had come undone from the knot on top of his head. He brushed it lazily back from his face before sitting down heavily on the mattress. He picked up the black leather case and set it in his lap.

The hostel was hosting an event in the common area. Hanzo could hear rowdy drunks just down the hall clinking beer bottles and laughing too loud. Hopefully none of the would come wandering into the dorm looking to turn in early tonight. It was lucky that he had the place to himself but he was going to try and push his luck even further.

Hanzo cracked the silver latches on the case and opened the lid. A beautiful set of sounding rods stared up at him, glinting silver in the light of the room. Hanzo had purchased these during his first pass through Germany almost ten years ago. It was fitting that he use them again now that he was back in Berlin.

His fingers hovered over the fourth and fifth metal rod as he debated which to choose. Hanzo had never quite worked up to the largest in the set. He was most comfortable playing with the thinner sounds. He went for the fourth one to start, knowing full well he could easily switch to a bigger one if need be.

He clicked the case closed and set it down on the bed. Hanzo slid back against the wall, hiding under the shadow of the bunk above. Watching the door carefully he slipped his cock out of his boxers and began to stroke it into hardness. It was easy to stiffen up, he was eager to begin.

When his cock was good and hard he picked up the lube sitting beside him. He uncapped it and squeezed a generous amount out onto the head of his cock. Carefully balancing everything in his hands, he poured a line of slick lube along the length of the metal sound as well. A lot of the lube slid off, dripping down to his boxers, but Hanzo wasn't bothered by a few wet spots on his clothes.

He cast the lube aside and readied himself to take the sound. It had been a long time since he'd done this. He knew it would hurt but he wanted it to. He desperately wanted to hurt. Hanzo lined up the sound with the slit of his cock, beads of wet lube magnifying and obscuring the view. He gently ease the tip of the sound into his hole, hissing through his teeth at the first spike of pain.

The rogue strand of hair from earlier had fallen in front of his face again. Hanzo couldn't be bothered to shove it back. His hands were busy.

Centimeter by aching centimeter he slid the sound deeper and deeper into his cock. It hurt like hell, but it hurt in the best way. His heart was beating hard in his chest, cock throbbing with each thump. He could already feel the warm glow of an orgasm in his belly, just beginning to build up.

Slowly but surely he eased the sound into place. He didn't stop until there was nothing more than a feint bit of metal sticking out of him. His cock burned from the inside out, stinging with pain from the tip all the way down towards the bottom of his shaft. The first time Hanzo had done this, with the meager second sound in the set, he had screamed his throat raw. Now he managed to fit an entire sound inside his cock with little more than clenched teeth.

He waited for some of the pain to ease before pulling the sound out with careful fingers. The relief was instant, the pain ebbed away as soon as the sound was no longer stretching open the insides of his cock. Hanzo took a deep breath and plunged the sound in again, forcing it all the way inside at once. His back arched, a gasped escaped him, and that glow of pleasure in his stomach burst wide. He'd almost come just from that alone. It was a wonder he didn't.

Hanzo fucked himself with the sounding rod; fucked his cock hole again and again. He slid the sound in and out, waves of pain and relief washing over him until they blurred together to form a delicious hum of pleasure.

The door to the dorms opened, and two travelers came blundering in. They were drunk, laughing and jostling one another.

Hanzo paused what he was doing and winced as the sound came to rest half sheathed inside of him. He watched intently through the bars of different bunk beds as the travelers found their beds. They were speaking Swedish, he thought. Hanzo squeezed his cock in his hand, hoping they would leave.

One of them noticed him, sitting with his dick out in bed. He didn't seem to notice the glinting metal sound sticking up proudly from Hanzo's cock. He only seemed to notice that Hanzo was touching himself. He broke into nervous drunk giggles and nudged his mate in the ribs, gesturing and speaking to him in their native language.

His friend turned around too, but he seemed to be avoid looking at Hanzo too closely. "Sorry." He slurred drunkenly, trying English because most travelers knew a little English. "I will go. Sorry, sorry. We will leave."

Hanzo watched them like a hawk until they went stumbling back out the way they came. The whole hostel would probably hear about the creep jerking it in bed when those two returned to the party in the common room but Hanzo could care less. He didn't know when he'd have a chance to do this again, and so he was going to finish off no matter what.

This size of this sound just wasn't going to do it for him, though. If he wanted to sound to completion he needed a bigger rod. Hanzo slid the one half settled in his cock out. He opened the case and set the sound inside, trading it for the larger sound next to it. Lucky number five.

In record time Hanzo lubed it, line it up, and began inserting it. His body was tight with tension all over. Some of his more taut muscle began to tremble as he worked the fat sound into place. It hurt perfectly, making him suck sharp breaths in through his teeth. He was nearly panting by the time it was in place.

Hanzo gave himself a second to adjust before slowly pulling the sound out again. It was a little tougher to remove this bigger one, and it stung as much as it felt good. His fingers were shaking. This was it. He could the glow of his orgasm burning brighter with anticipation.

He forced the sound in with one sharp, quick motion. The pain tore a cry from his throat. His orgasm burst through his entire body in a triumphant climax of pleasure. His cock burned, come stopped by the thick metal rod. Hanzo hastily pulled it out again and white, pearlescent fluid gushed from his stretched piss slit in the sound's wake.

He tried to catch it with his hands but he was shaking, trembling from the force of his orgasm; still rolling through the delicious after shocks. His cock was still aching in pain. He made a mess of himself, but in the end it was worth it.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Hanzo began to clean up after himself. He was still a little shaky but he managed to put his pants back on. He took his two used sounds to the shared lavatory and washed them in the sink, cleaning away any drying lube or come. There was someone showering in one of the stalls, but otherwise he went unnoticed. He washed his hands as well, and took the two rods back to their case on his bed.

Hanzo put the sounds back in their respective places in the case, filling the gaps in the set. He closed it, clicking the latches. He took the entire thing to his locker and put the case back in his pack. He didn’t bother to bury it under his clothes or the other things in his bag, but after a while it would wind up near the bottom again. He would pull things out as needed during his travels and the black leather case would just sink deeper and deeper until Hanzo thought to take it out again.

While he had his bag in hand he grabbed a pair of clean boxers that weren’t stained with lube or come. He detoured back to the lavatory for a quick shower. Hanzo didn’t even bother to take his hair down or wash it. He just cleaned up his cock and balls, washing away the evidence of his recent masturbation.

His cock still ached a little on the inside, but he ignored it. He put his same clothes on when he was done, excepting the fresh pair of boxers. He narrowly remembered to grab his canvas jacket on the way out of the hostel. It was probably colder out now that the sun had gone down, and it had been cold enough this morning.

Hanzo had to pass through the gathering going on in the common area in order to leave. The two Swedes noticed him at once. Hanzo considered doing something entirely cheeky like offering a wink, but then again he wasn’t really that kind of guy. He pulled his black hood up to hide the shaved sides of his head from the cold before leaving out the front door without a word to anyone.

He had to walk four of five blocks to get to the tattoo and piercing parlor. The further he walked towards the north part of the neighborhood, the worse the area became. He was no stranger to the bad parts of towns. He welcomed the trash and graffiti, the loitering sex workers, the groups of young kids with their jump boots and spiked hair. Hanzo minded his own damn business and stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide from the chill of the night air.

The tattoo parlor had a giant neon sign that turned the entire street red. It made the entire shop red too, and all the art and flyers plastered to the inner walls were either red or black with little variation between the shade. He had already been in earlier that day, but it had been quiet then. Now there were tattoo machines buzzing and there was some sort of god awful industrial metal blaring through the storefront.  Hanzo liked it.  
  
He’d never quite heard a song like this before. It didn’t remind him of anything. He liked those sorts of things best, the things that reminded him of nothing else. He had liked the Inca ruins in Peru because they didn’t remind him of anything. He had liked the infinite plains of middle Canada because they didn’t remind him of anything. He liked Berlin, because it didn’t remind him of anything. Some parts of the city made him think of the last time he’d been here a decade ago but not this shop, and not this song. 

Hanzo met with the piercer, smiling faintly. It was the most he’d smiled all year. They had already discussed everything, and this time Hanzo had a bedroll of cash with him. The piercer went over different warnings and he explained how the process would go. His accent was heavy and Hanzo only understood half of it but he nodded along, signing an indecipherable scribble on all the waivers.

They went back to a red tinted room, different from the areas where others were getting tattooed. Hanzo was shown a black leather bench for him to lay back and relax on. He undid his belt and slid his jeans down before climbing onto it.  He watched with interest as the piercer pulled on a pair of black latex gloves. He then retrieved a needle wrapped in sanitary paper. All of this was enough for Hanzo to get hard again; despite the recent orgasm he’d just had, a tent rose in his boxers. The song playing on the shop speakers changed but the genre was still the same. Hanzo liked this one as much as the last one.

The piercer pulled up a wheeled stool to sit on. He told Hanzo to lower his boxers and then he quickly got to work sanitizing Hanzo's cock. Hanzo watched with fascination. He had plenty of other piercings, the bridge of his nose being the most notable. They were all on his face, or his ears though. He had never been able to watch the process firsthand.   
  
The piercer readied a curved barbell. He spoke in is heavily accented English as he worked. Hanzo caught bits and pieces of it. Something about wearing condoms and potential bleeding. He had planned to treat this new piercing just like all his others, but just to be safe he would find an internet cafe in town to look up details about penis piercing aftercare. He liked Internet cafes. They reminded him of Korea but that was fine, because Korea didn't remind him of anything at all.

Hanzo was told to take a deep breath. He drew one in, barrel chest puffing up. He could feel the point of a needle lining up on the underside of his cockhead. It pierced into his skin, an eye watering burst of pain. Hanzo cried out, body tensing. His hands curled into fists and the thick muscles of his arms bulged out of control. He loved it. He loved every second of the needle threading through his soft, sensitive skin.  
  
He even loved the terrible feeling of the jewelry being threaded into place.His cock began to throb.If Hanzo hadn't just come all over himself at the hostel, he would have come here and now in this piercer's hands.He closed his eyes and smiled.It would be weeks before he could sound again, or even change his piercing out for a nice wand instead of the curved barbell. That was just fine. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
